A Given Chance
by almakarma18
Summary: AU/SI A chance was given and there is no next time. She was not the person, who died in a doom realm, and definitely not the person who has live in a world called Earth. She was a mixture of both, a new person unfamiliar but familiar in the memory that she carry. A world where she just want to live a life with a little bit less regrets than the 2 lifetime of memories that she has.
1. Chapter 1

**A Given Chance**

**By: almakarma18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

**Spoilers**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: A Story of a Life Time, Where it all Started.**

**.**

**.**

Overwhelming despair, it was so suffocating that it was very hard to breath itself.

Feeling so cold and hot at the same time as pain wrecked her entire body.

Blurred vision as she stares in anguish upon the fallen figure surrounding her injured body, the fallen figures of the people she loves and cares about.

The very precious friends and family that she has promise to protect at all cause, lay dead before her very eyes while the whole world burn frighteningly before her.

Her ear then heard the sound of footsteps walking steadily and calmly toward on where she was currently kneeling at while she uses the sword as a clutch, the supposed hope of their future, to keep herself from dropping down before a large shadow cover herself.

Voice sounded in her ears as the malicious figure began speaking toward her which seemed to be so far away yet far so close by, her mind seemed to be unable to truly process most of what the figure was speaking of, as her dark blue eyes starting to dull slowly.

"…. … …. … it's the end."

The last words was enough to wake her up and giving her enough strength to raise her head up, showing a tear stain face, with teeth biting down her lip, dark blue eyes glinting stubbornly despite the despair and pain within it, as the fire of refusal still burn deep within her eyes even when it seemed that everything are all lost and doom.

"…. I… reFUSE…"

She screamed as a new found strength grow within her, as she wield her sword to stab swiftly toward on where**_ its_** heart is, hoping _oh hoping_ that this will end it all once and for all but only to be stop as a dark glove hand calmly just took hold of her sword which was currently glowing with a divine power that was entirely useless to the very being before her.

"… Urg.." Dark blue eyes suddenly widened while coughing up a mouthful of blood a few second later, lowering her head, she stare down at the right hand covered with purple flame entirely stabbing through her chest and through her back, just a few inches away from where her heart was, in order to just painfully keep her alive for a few more seconds on whatever the _**being**_ before her plan to do, probably trying to make her feel a one last desperation at the thought of how much she has utterly failed.

"… such a useless move." A disembodied voice said with nothing but disdain on its voice before causing her to cry out in pain when it pulled back its right-hand causing bloods to splatter around them.

And as her body began to fall down, she could only feel utter despair as she silently apologize for being unable to fight any longer.

_F..Father… Mother… and Everyone… I'm sorry….in the end I … Failed…._

As she continues to fall down, she was unable to stop herself from looking past by the figure back as she stare toward the farther distance that the figure was facing away from.

Gone was it former magnificent and glory, no... it probably started at the time when her father died, there in the far distance, it was a broken and empty throne, It was **_Her Throne._**

As she felt the hard and cold stone when she hit on the ground, she lay bleeding and dying on the ground, her vision blurring and darkening slowly.

Somehow an unfamiliar but familiar screamed echoed in her ears, it was something that she has been longing to hear for a very long long time, causing a final tear to drop out of her left eye.

Wishing wishing and hoping all the entire time, no matter how useless and naïve it was, but it was something that kept her going from all the heavy responsibility that she was carrying on her shoulder.

"L….na…"

The familiar gentle sound echoed in her ear as the rapidly fading consciousness continue to take her away before something so warmth seemed to have covered her entire being but she was unable to think much more about it as her consciousness fully lost it but not before hearing a very loud sound echoed with a large "BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

.

.

Wide eyes opened up wildly, right blue eyes glazing with haze as she sat up from the bed that she was lying down while her right hand was already holding a sword ready to strike with intent to kill as soon as her eyes find anything that has evil intention toward her while searching for what has woken her up.

Though, her mind seemed to be still a bit disoriented from the dream… no the memories from a long long time ago still running through her mind before the sound of people screaming seemed to have truly woken her up this time.

Frowning a bit, as she raised her left hand to rub her temple as a headache seemed to be forming causing her to be in an irritated mood.

She stood up and quickly putting her clothes and getting everything she needed when fighting, ignoring her belonging for now, as it was something that she doesn't need with all the fighting she'll be doing soon, based from the noise coming from outside.

Walking and staring outside the window for a bit, she couldn't help but frown up since she could see the fire raging all around the town that she was currently staying, specially toward the part of the center of the town while the people outside that she can see was either running into hiding, some are screaming and crying for help while the bandit looking people follow behind them, looking entirely menacing with their weapon at hands.

"… Damn.. is this a Lunatic mode?" she mumbles since in another memory from a long long time ago, she remember about different type of level in a play mode.

Closing her right eye, as she inhale and exhale a very long breath in order to calm herself one last time, since this is where everything start.

"Then… let get this started…" she said in a determined voice, before walking toward her the door of her room to get out in order to help the people outsides and fight the bandit at the same time, her other hand holding a butterfly mask that look and entirely the same in her memories which she was starting to place on her face, but a glimpse of the mirror to her right cause her to pause as she look at her reflection.

It was a young looking teen, at the age of a 15 or 16 years old, with a short black hair and a dark blue eye, the face was currently wearing with another mask that seemed to cover her entire upper left face and stopping at the upper lip, seemingly trying to be hiding something underneath it.

Her hand couldn't help but raise up and started to trace her left face before a boyish grin appear on her visage, entirely looking like a young teenage boy, which was surprisingly false since she knows for sure that she was born as a female in this new life of her.

A second goes by before quickly turning away from the reflection on the mirror, as she finally wore the butterfly mask on her face, covering her appearance as her other hand turn the handle of the door as she walked out of her rented room.

_Well.. might as well give everything I got and this time, live a life with no regrets… well... probably with less regrets cause that will be a miracle itself... heh..._

.

.

As she slash the bandit that about to hack a golden hair young boy with no hesitation whatsoever, giving no mercy to the enemies, blue eyes cold underneath the mask.

"Get the Child." She ordered with no emotion whatsoever before dodging to the side as an arrow was shot on her way, following the direction to where the arrow was from, she quickly move to another side when another was shot toward her before running toward the enemy swinging her sword to cut the arrows on her way, as she arrives to where the currently panicking **_plegian_ **bandit was.

"Y..Yes! Thank You! And Please be Careful!" a middle age man answer back as he hurriedly take the child out from harm way.

"Come… get this child out of here to safety!"

"Anyone that can move, come and help the injured away!" another man, much younger, yell at the other people who was brave enough to help the people around.

"Move! Move! Be careful not to get on the young man way!"

With a slash of her sword, the plegian bandit was unable to fight back as she easily killed him, watching in detached manner as the man cry out in pain once before his death.

_Was it not a Lunatic mode? Urg… _This was confusing but she shouldn't have also tried to make it seemed like this was all a game anyway, which she entirely knew to be real as a real world and not the game in some of the memories that she has.

"… I leave the rest to you guys." She commanded to the people behind her before dashing quickly toward the center of the town with a great speed as she senses that it was the last one of the enemy in this part of the town.

It was time to meet, the people she has been wanting to meet but was unable to in the past few years that she was born in this world.

.

.

"… huh… well look at that… luckily we seemed to have an ally on our side. Quite powerful one I might say."

Somewhere almost at the Center of the Town of Southtown, a figure of a man was currently holding a map on his hand, spread wide, as the people beside him stare at the currently blue dot on the map followed by green dots behind it while the red looking dots was currently disappearing on the map quickly, the blue haired young man on his side was still feeling in awe at the seemingly artifact item from the guy he just met on the way to rescue the Southtown and was currently his ally at the moment as they fight the plegian bandits that are currently attacking the town.

"… Thanks Naga's! At least we are not the only one currently fighting and helping the people in town." The blue haired young man said with a relief voice.

"Wow! More Allies!" a cheerful voice echoed back despite on how gloomy the situation was currently looking at.

"Its kind of suspicious to find not only one but two individual while an attack just suddenly happen." a calm and suspicious sounding voice of the older man in the group echoed out.

The blue haired young man, couldn't help but rebuked the other older man with an exasperated voice which the older man apologize to the blue hair man but looking at his expression, it seemed that his opinion couldn't be change so easily.

The man holding the map, could only smile wryly at the overly suspicious man for a seconds before turning back at the map, looking at the blue dots currently removing the enemies all around the place, and base on the path that it was moving into, plans after plans start to form on his mind in a very fast pace.

"Now then.." the young man began, causing the other three people around them to concentrate on him and despite the fact that the oldest in the group was suspicious about the young man motives and origin, unconsciously, he was following the plan which was surprisingly efficient, brilliant and effective of the man before them, and seemed to be unable to stop himself from admiring the young man talent in tactical way.

Bright blue eyes lighting up brightly as the blue hair man process what he was currently hearing, as he look at the young man that currently has his head lowered as he stare at the map on his hands, with some akin of determination appearing on the blue haired young man a second later.

And base from the older man frowning face it seemed to be something that he doesn't want to accept but unable to refuse when he caught sight of the blue hair man expression.

The youngest and the only female in the group, could only smile and giggle when the young man holding the map raise his head up with a very confuse expression on his face after looking at the trio.

.

.

As she dashed to the center of the town, her eyes narrowed down as she saw the thunder and fire of magic sometimes flashing from the distance, knowing full well that the fight has already started in that side.

The sound of horse footsteps, the cry of pain, and the sound of metal against metal, resound on her ears as she get closer and closer to the center of the town.

Taking a deep breath as she slow down a bit before turning around in the corner, and the scene in the center of the town enter her dark blue eyes underneath the mass.

Overwhelming emotion resound deep within her as familiar but unfamiliar figures enter her eyes as soon as she laid her eyes on them, before quickly shutting it down deep within her, as the memories starting to creep up in the corner of her mind, despite the fact that she has years to prepare herself, but the emotions and memories of a long time past seemed to be just yesterday no mater how many years it has been for her.

Before a scream of panic resound loudly that got her focus back, her head snapping toward the sound, while in the corner of her eyes, she caught of a glimpse of a young man with white hair and a surprisingly golden eye widened a bit.

"Lissa!" a blue haired young man yelled worriedly barely dodging a sword that was slash on his way as he tried to run to the currently young girl who seemed to have move out from her supposed safe place in order to heal a rather injured civilian that just suddenly appeared around a corner.

_Of course,_ _there must be_ _some kind of plot in a story right? Stop brain, focus._

"MiLady!" the oldest among the group riding a horse trying to run it toward the panicking and very much vulnerable healer before them but only to be stop by numerous enemies that was currently around him, which he was tanking and fighting surprisingly well when it was only by himself.

In the corner of her mind as she dashed with the faster speed she could muster, she was still unable to decide if this was a lunatic or normal mode at the moment, it awfully seemed to have too much people as an enemies for a supposed to be the beginning of a game. Which supposedly, remind herself again as another memory creep up her mind that this was not the game that she knows and was not a mere fanfiction story that she has once read in another lifetime.

While a young man with white hair, which her eyes couldn't help but stare for a bit longer, dodge an arrow that got on his way when he tried to help and save the young healer only to be stop by the enemy, as he fired with thunder magic without a second hesitation and taking down the archer enemy as soon as he got the momentum.

Although her eyes was hidden underneath the mask, she was still able to tell when the both of them seemed to have lock eyes together, when bright golden eyes stare her way, not surprise about her appearance or movement, of course without her knowing, she might have been a part under his plan with that numerous plan that he got on his mind.

Before a smile was thrown her way, as he turned his attention back to the enemies before him, seemingly believing and trusting her to save the young girl.

Yup, definitely something he might have plan, for safety precaution and stuff as she arrive to block the blow of the axes man before her with her sword.

_Well… he surprisingly has a very beautiful eyes, _was what she thought distractedly and unconsciously as a fearful red eyes flash in her memory before shaking away her thoughts as she pushed the man weapon away with surprisingly huge strength, as she move with a twirl to the man weak side, as her sword easily slice the man in half from his waist, causing blood to splatter around, before taking the currently afraid and surprise Lissa away from where she was standing, as an arrow past by to where they were standing before.

"…AH!" Lissa yelped as she felt an arm wrap around her waist pulling her away to where she was standing as an arrow flash past in the corner of her eyes causing her face to pale but surprisingly she wasn't afraid, rather she felt home and safe from the young man before her, as she was dragged back to the place that she was supposed to keep still while everyone fight their enemies, blue eyes still wide as she kept staring at the person before her in some sort of daze.

"Stay here and don't move." a young voice sounded in her ear, which was a start cause it sound of someone who might be at the same age as she was, before watching as the young man seemed to join their group as he made his way to her brother and ally, in an impressive display of swordsmanship as he cut down all the enemies that got on his way with an ease of someone who was veteran in fighting.

Frowning as the thought of what happen just now cross her mind before shaking her head because this was not the time to be thinking such a thing since her brother and friends need her help for what its worth.

"Thanks Naga's! Lissa are you alright?" a worried but relief sound of the blue haired young man yelled while the other older man also asked with a frantic voice.

"Milady! Are you injured?"

"I'm fine Chrom! Frederick! Its thanks to the young man in blue who save me in the nick of time!" Lissa yelled back with a grin on her face seemingly already over for almost losing her life however the hand gripping the healing staff was a bit more tightly as she focused herself on the fight currently happening, ready to help and heal her comrades when it needed to, it was all she could do after all.

Chrom sigh in relief before offering his thanks at the young man that appeared before them which he received a nod of his head from before seemingly went to stand close to the young man who called himself, Robin, another person who Chrom just met today.

"… what do you want me to do?" she asked the white haired young man, hiding the surprise still lingering on her mind as another familiar figure seemed to have appear on his place, a feminine figure with long black hair and kind brown eyes, who has exactly the same style of clothing and weapon but with a different gender and appearance before her.

Robin golden eyes blinking at the question being asked from him, surprise that the young man seemed to have known that he was the one doing the commanding in the group, before showing a small smile as he explain his plan in a simple term to the newly joined ally of them.

"Well while Lissa heal us if we ever get injured, Frederick and I will take the people around us down and keep all the other enemies around us from getting in your way when you and Chrom handle the boss together, but I want you to handle that archer besides him first and be careful too since it seemed that someone was also hiding beside those boxes, it seemed that you have a quicker speed than Chrom, and much more strength despite how small your size and appearance might seemed to be from what I seen so far."

She couldn't help but blink her eyes, before inwardly smiling at the tactician plan, although the person before her might not be the same as the one in her memory, but it still the same Robin, the tactician and the greatest grandmaster of the Shepards and the Kingdom of Ylisse.

"Alright." Was her simple reply, while Chrom nod his head and as Robin who's holding a tome on his hand, the sword on his waist unlikely to be use at the moment, a magic began to gather on his hand before a spark of thunder appear as he quickly throw the golden thunder magic toward the center of the town where the leader was.

Chrom and her immediately dash forward, she being in the front while Chrom behind as she parry the arrows being thrown on their way while Chrom handling some enemies coming after them on the back, while in the background, Frederick was rampaging around with his lance as he rode with his horse, Lissa safe on her place like she was supposed to be, sometimes casting a healing spell to Frederick, and lastly Robin throwing thunder and wind magic with perfect precision to keep enemies from coming after them while taking them down.

_This Robin seemed to prefer and proficient in using his magic more than his sword, and was rather much more stronger than a normal mage since he was able to at least use a sword base from what weapon he has at the moment, something that most mage are lacking base in their physical strength._

Her eyes narrowing as she quickly dashed toward the archer which was starting to panic when the arrow he was shooting seemed to be futile when its comes toward her.

Chrom behind starting to move beside her in a surprisingly perfect timing as they move at the same time with ease along each other, like they have been fighting along side each other for a very long time as she parry another round of arrows and quickly dashing quickly, Chrom following behind, as the man seemed to figure out that it was time for him to run away but all of it was too late as she finally arrive before the enemy, stepping to the right side using her sword to cut his weapon in half, while Chrom step forward raising his swords and slashing the man who has tried to move away and run but failed as he was finally struck down.

She could have killed the man herself but she knew that this Chrom needed it more than her, the experience he could get from this fight and the future one will make him stronger for the future that will come.

Inwardly, she was quite happy to be able to fight together with Chrom, finally a dream of hers from long before was finally fulfilled in some way, while Chrom has a wonderful and thoughtful expression as he glance at the young man before him, his mind reeling over the ease of how they fought together, especially when he felt the same familiar safety and home he usually feel when it comes toward his siblings.

Blue eyes glancing at the young man hair color seeing it black, his eyes flashing with disappointment, while it quickly darkened filled with unknown emotion before shaking it out of his mind forcefully because it was impossible no matter how much he hope and prayed for, something he should and have accepted long ago.

Besides the person before him was a man, albeit young but still a man which has entirely different gender from what on his memory.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a sneering and disdainful voice reach his ears, causing his muscle to tense up, gripping his sword tightly as he prepared himself to confront the leader of this attack. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the young man become more serious than before, as he prepared to also face the leader before them.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the Slaughter! Ha ha ha!"

She couldn't help but eyed the enemy weapon which was currently a mean looking axe's on the leader hands, causing her eyes to narrow down since this man, might be stronger than what he currently let on.

Especially, after hearing the man words 'sheepy' and the way the man eyes glint with murderous intention that he thought he hid rather well, it might be something that Chrom might miss, because frankly he is still rather inexperience, young and naïve during this time yet.

And from all these years of living in this realm after being born, with all the experience that she has to face, it was something that she can easily sees through, though Frederick and Robin might see what she can tell from just those words and emotion along.

This man purpose was Chrom and probably also Lissa with the entire event, this Plegian bandits attacking the town, was a plan one at that, and what they are after was Chrom and Lissa all along, the royal family of Ylisse, might be kidnapping... but mostly assassination from the look of it.

And this thoughts alone, was enough to bring cold fury to burn inside her, as dark blue eyes darkened frighteningly, locking up all her emotion before a faint memory of someone older, and from the blurry image she can see was probably a man by chance echoed on her mind while the begging voice of the man seemed to echoed on her ears at the same time.

_Promise…me… protect them all… please… I… beg… of … you…_

A slight tinged of pain on her temple, a headache as the memory of something she has been hearing keep echoing on her ear from her younger years that repeatedly appeared again and again. Something, that doesn't belong to the memories she has on about a past lifetime but something that happen in this new life of hers, something which she seemed unable to remember on when and how it happened, a missing memory.

Thankfully, she learned to ignored it and not to bothered her when it suddenly appeared just like now, while appreciating the butterfly mask that she got from her friends as it hid all the emotion, fury, and cold indifference and detachment that would have shown underneath the mask since she doesn't want Chrom to be afraid and become fearful toward her, no matter how foolish it might seem.

Looking around, it seemed that it will only be Chrom and her fighting with the boss, she couldn't help but wonder on how Chrom and Lissa fate would have been if Robin and she wasn't in this town during at these time, which cause her face to pale because on how easy the answer she got from the question alone.

They would have either been killed, or taken away, if Robin and her was not here, because really, they have more people in this attack than it should be during just a supposed small raid of a town, in another border of Ylisse land.

So she stand beside Chrom, ready to protect him at all cost, as they prepared to attack the leader who seemed to have called himself Garrick base from those monologue of him while she was thinking.

Her muscle on her legs tense up, as her eyes follow the way the man raise his axe in a surprisingly ease like it wasn't heavy at all just from how it look, not a mere simple and ordinary axe, as he has thrown the weapon at us with an accuracy and expertise of a man who was use in a battle.

She dodge the attack before dashing forward to the now weaponless man, only for her eyes to widened when Chrom who has dashed along side her but was more farther than he should have been, she got no clue how that could happen really, was clueless at the currently returning heavy looking axe weapon that was currently spinning fast toward the defenseless back of Chrom.

"Watch out!" she yelled while hurrying toward him, watching as he turned around to only see the weapon bearing before him, blue eyes widening with shock.

Of course, he doesn't know that the weapon was something that was able to turn back and come back toward the one who has thrown at it, while killing or injuring the enemy at the same time, Chrom… Chrom was able to fight brigand and bandits so far after he build up the Shepards, but he doesn't have any experience in fighting a genuine and veteran Plegian warrior from the look of it at the moment, someone they are currently facing in the supposed first chapter of a game, something that was supposed to be simple and easy thing to do.

_Damn! This is Lunatic mode... right?_

Chrom was an inexperience young man, not the man she once knows, she has to remember that repeatedly and check herself after this.

"… Such unexperience brat." A grinning Garrick echoed out what she was thinking deep within.

"Ah…" She couldn't help but let out a small sound of protest as she block the spinning axe with her swords, thankful about how strong and resistance her weapon is, while her hands rattle from the strength of the attack, that was not something that she should have block, that was an attack that she should have dodge but cannot since Chrom was behind her.

_Protect... have to protect him... and everyone!_

"God, Are you alright?" asked Chrom in shocked, face paling on what supposed to have happen to him if the young man didn't just blocked the spinning axe for him.

She open her mouth to answer only to snap it back with a loud sound, her teeth rattling.

F… Grima!

She couldn't help but swear on her mind when a magician has suddenly appear a few distance away beside them, wind magic ready to fire toward them, blue eyes widened before turning around, as she throws the axe away with her sword, as she quickly push Chrom away from where they are at with a great strength, causing him to fall farther away and into a safer distance from the two enemies before them.

"W-hat? Wait…!" Chrom eyes widened when he saw the currently wind magic going to the young man, his hand reaching out desperately to try and pull the young man to safety with something akin to a desperate emotion bubbling inside him, something even he could not explain about why.

Though as she watch the currently incoming attack, she knew that she won't die from the wind magic on her way, but will only be able to injured her, deeply maybe, better than it was herself than Chrom, cause that wind magic has enough power to not only injured Chrom but a high chance of killing him.

She got more resistance from all those training and experience she prepared herself with, though somewhere in her mind, as she close her eyes while crossing her arms to cover her head and front with her sword first blocking the wind attack, and here she thought that it will be a fight she could finish easily.

F… Grima… this was definitely Lunatic mode.

Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around her waist, before feeling her body being pulled tightly toward a rather solid chest, causing her eyes to snap open underneath her mask.

"Hey there, that was a close one huh?" a grinning but with a worried golden eyes said at he look down at the person on his arms watching as the person raise his head up seemingly looking up toward the person that has just save his life.

Dazely, somewhere on her mind, she couldn't help but marvel on how warmth the man body felt against her own, wanting nothing more than to lean closely and stay that was for a bit more longer than necessary since as suddenly all the loneliness and hardship from the past years has somehow started catching up on her, but only to stop herself from a second with great effort as she remind herself again and again that this person, this Robin, wasn't the one she knew, that this Robin just wasn't her Robin.

It was a stranger with the same name, same destiny, same personality, familiar but unfamiliar at the same time.

Robin was not and no longer be a _family_.

Swallowing darkly the lump that has suddenly form on her throat, she couldn't help but whisper a soft, "Thank you." Trying and failing to hide her inner turmoil just base from the knowing glint that still carrying hint of worried expression on the man golden eyes.

She couldn't help but smile mournful inside her because no matter who might this person be, whether it was the Robin she knew, they are still somehow alike after all, And well, a rather starting revelation seemed to cross her mind as she pulled her body away from the man, which has started to command a new plan as they begin a new fight with the leader before them.

As for the fight? When not only Robin was able to come to aide them, added to the fact that Frederick and Lissa was able to come before them a few moment later, then the outcome was not surprising when Chrom was able to deal the finishing blow to the Plegian Leader, finally ending the battle.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin said while a smiling Lissa answered back "Lucky for the town, that we were close by. But wow Robin! Sword, Sorcery AND Tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

She needed a quiet place to think something since she needed to arrange her confusing memories of two different memories from different lifetime of a person, this realm was confusing, the one in her memories is the same but not the same at the same time after all.

_And there its goes, confusing herself more again._

"I was raised up and thought by my deceased mother for my entire life and has just suddenly been started working as a lone mercenary for just a few months, like the young man with us from what I could tell and a bit more longer than I am it seemed, so all those experiences just kind of add up." A humble reply came from a suddenly modest Robin, gone was the person brimming with confidence as he direct command against the enemies just a moment ago.

A there it goes, she thoughts after hearing him speak, specially, when the Robin before her seemed to be not the one with missing memory, which she was thankful for since, there is definitely no Future Grima coming back in the past from that evidence alone, which was kind of nice to know, even if it was going to be a bit more harder than it seemed from the look of it.

"Ah, yes. We are just thankful to have the both of you fight alongside us. We don't know if we could have handle this fight with ourselves after all, right Frederick?" Chrom smile with relief, quite thankful that they have a very skillful people to fight along side them.

Frederick, frown a little bit which was lighter than before, as he then regard the young man in blue clothes before them with a much more softer and gentle voice than the other man in a white hair, remembering how this young man has save both Chrom and Lissa, specially when he seemed to have save Chrom from the powerful magic that may has killed him itself, "Young man, I am quite grateful for you for saving Milord and Milady life, If I may ask, what where you doing in the Southtown?"

"Frederick!" Chrom said with a frown on his face, but knowing how Frederick personality is, and by the look of it, he seemed to at least asking base in just wanting to know and not by suspicious alone, while Lissa keep smiling, blinking her big blue eyes as she stare curiously at the young man who has just save Chrom and her while fighting alongside them.

There was just something about him that made Lissa want to get to know him more.

Robin who has been listening quietly couldn't help but also stare curiously at the seemingly quiet and mysterious young man before them, his masked face adding to the mystery of his, watching as the young man seemed to have been disturb from what he was just thinking, base from how he seemed to have raised his head slowly, back hair, seemed to be glinting under the sun, tilting his head to the side as he seemed to process slowly on what the great knight has just asked.

He couldn't help but smile a bit about how the young man was acting, finding his action a bit adorable, before a second later he found himself blinking slowly at the thought that just grace his mind, before shrugging it off, though that was rather confusing thoughts.

"I was just trying to take a break after finishing another contract as a Mercenary, and Southtown was the nearest place to stay for the night. But as you can see, it was suddenly attack by a bandits and you know the rest of the story."

Frederick nod his head in understanding, along side Chrom and Lissa who has been waiting and listening.

"By the way" Robin seemed to say thoughtfully as he walked toward the young man currently leaning in the wall while sitting down on the ground a few distance away from where they were standing from, Robin voice seemed to get everyone attention, while she just blinked at the currently standing and smiling Robin before her.

"I know that you can tell what are all our name are base from all the words we have spoken before you, but just in case, Hello! My name is Robin, a lone mercenary just like you, may I ask what's your name is?" Robin asked politely and gently as he offer his hand for her to take.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick quiet down as they wait and watch the two of them with interest and curiosity shining in their eyes, though Frederick was much more calmer than the other two.

Blue eyes hidden under the masked, locked eyes with the kind and gentle golden eyes of the man before him, somehow she was unable to stop herself from slowly reaching out and gently holding the very warm offer hand before her, eyes glancing briefly at the other hand that was cover with gloves, as it grip her own much smaller one tightly and strongly which was surprisingly giving her a sense of stability and safety.

So familiar but unfamiliar at the same time, it will be quite awhile before she could stop comparing the people around her from her memories of two different life.

And as Robin slowly help her stand up from where she was sitting down and if a bit of a true smile grace her lip for the first time, which cause Robin to glance at it for a few second something that she didn't notice and would have ignored, as she reply back with an equally polite and gentle voice toward him.

"You may call me Lu."

And that was where her story finally begun and if that interaction between the two of them was not an evidence enough of what was to come in her near future, then she'll apologize now since frankly, despite having two different memories of a lifetime, with different world, life and experience in her mind, that she was quite inexperience in that certain aspects of life.

One memories of a lifetime of a girl who's mentality mature more faster than anyone else because of the circumstances they are living, who was always in a constant fighting, trying to protect her people while keeping her loves one safe and sound. Where she was literary the only Hope of the entire every living being currently in that world, where she carries all the burden, hope, wish and responsibilities by herself all alone.

While another memories of a man in his mid-thirty, living a life in a world entirely different from the first memory, experiencing the set back of life, the only living person in a supposed traditional family of a long history, betrayal of love ones and friends while at the same times experiencing the meaning of what a true friendships are, working nonstop with a life filled with nothing but boring routine, that happened day after day. While the only good thing on how his eyes able to open wide up about how this was just the way life is, where everyone no matter who they are, will get to suffer something during in their life time, and he was lucky enough that at least there was one special friend that stayed by his side when everyone else has left him.

But there is just one thing that was entirely same with the memories that she has, that they have both died filled with regrets.

Here she was hoping that she'll get an entirely different ending because in the end, she was both Lucina, the last exalt of a doom realm, and Luciano, a man living in a modern world called Earth, a mixture of both souls, thus she who was born in this different realm from what she has in the memories of both two life, has finally started her own story.

This is the story of Lu in the slightly different Fire Emblem Awakening.

.

.

.

.

Well I know that you guys can tell which pairing I have with Lu right? Its quite frankly so easy to tell.

And Yes, Lu here has the Memories of Lucina, who died in a doom world and Luciano, a male person who belong to our world, Earth. Hahaha

Now, I just need help, I am also researching but it will be easier if someone can also tell me what they know about the Fire Emblem Awakening.

Specially the skills, and personalities of the character since I don't want them to be to much OOC, I never really played the game, but I kind of get the story from researching in the net and reading the fanfiction of it.

OH Scenes and important and Special Events also be helpful, Thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Given Chance**

**By: almakarma18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my Oc.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – The Nightmares Doesn't Disappear Entirely**

**.**

**.**

She couldn't help but sigh, in the game after either the fighting or whatever event was happening was finish, all of them could just go on the next chapter like a happy camper, but as the loud sound of crying and weeping reach her ears, this couldn't help but remind herself that this world was not and will never be just a mere game.

Lu watch in detach and numb manner as the towns people which has made the Center of the City the gathering place after all the fighting was finish, crying at the dead bodies of their love ones, as the dead bodies lay down in lines in the right part of the town.

She can only look on silently, no matter how much she has tried to protect the people with everything she got, on how much she tried to finish off all those scattered enemies with the fastest speed she can muster that there are still people that she could not save.

As Lucina, she has learned long ago that she cannot just protect everyone no matter how much she wanted to and has learn as Luciano that it was how life are, everyone will die someday, it was either sooner or later.

But as the crying sound of relief and a chuckling sobs echoed also on her ears, she couldn't help but look over at the other part of the center of the town, albeit having a tear stained on the peoples faces it was still filled with much relief and happiness at the safe and living figure of their love ones.

That was enough proof to let Lu know that even if there are still some death at least Lu has tried her very best to save what she could, that at least there was a life that could have died during the attack that she was able to save.

So, Lu can only watch silently, sitting in a wooden box in a certain distances from all what was happening, as Lissa in the distance tried to finish healing the injured civilians, while Frederick was making sure that there was no more enemies around the place and said reinforcement coming somewhere out there despite how Robin has already told them that there will be no longer any enemy, which his amazingly artifact map has shown.

Chrom commanding with a gentle voice to the authoritative people in the town along with the Mayor and unsurprisingly Robin was doing the planning on how to handle the aftermath of the fight , which seemed to have already been invited by Chrom to be their soon Tactician of Shephard.

Well, after all the important talk that they have in which Robin has surely voices his concern and doubt about his own origin, much more easier that Robin has his memories than the one with no memories, it might have lessen the conflict that his heritage might and will cause in the future.

And well, he might have also voice his concern over the seemingly trusting nature of Chrom too at that.

It wasn't surprising to Lu, this Robin has his memories, he might not know all about himself all well, but Lu knows that Robin knew that he has a Plegian blood on him, at least he knows that his parent are the people of Plegia.

As for her? Well, she has been doing quite well, dodging and making Chrom forget on inviting her to join his Shephard too.

Lu is not really ready to decide yet on what to do, despite all the years that she has to think about, it was not that easy you know, since even though this is an entirely different realm from what she knows, somethings are still the same after all.

It is not easy decision to make.

Anyway, where was she again? Ah, yes, and well, since Robin is also a smart person, he doesn't need anyone telling him about the true origin of Chrom and Lissa blood heritage is, unlike in the game, that they hid that they are a Prince and Princess from the Royal family of the Kingdom of Ylisse with the amnesia Robin for a bit longer, this time it was easy to tell about their origin what's with Chrom showing his Naga brand openly on his shoulder, screaming who he really is.

Really, the Chrom in her memories and the Chrom before her was so gullible that its hurt.

_Yeah, scream to the world who you are right? Specially when most of the Plegian are screaming bloody murder and couldn't wait to murder them from all the pain and War that the late Exalt has done in the past._

And there was also that Mad King, which currently or already has descend to madness and are out of blood to the people of Ylisse, specially those who carry the blood of Naga.

Lu can only sigh, she felt mentally old but young at the same time, thanks to the two memories that she has while physically young, it was still confusing despite all the years she has live her life with, she got the mentality of a young woman in her twenties, a middle age man in his thirties and a new mentally befitting her current physical body, a 16 years old young teenage girl.

_Life will forever be confusing.. heh.._

"..hm.. Sir Lu?" a fretful and shy voice called her name, causing her to stop thinking about her confusing life, turning her head around the side, to see a young looking woman, a bit older than Lu current age, holding a familiar looking bag on her hand as the young woman extend it toward her.

"Your belonging Sir… The owner of the Inn has decided to get it back for you. E-Everyone think that it's the least we could do, since you might have been tired and injured from the all fighting."

Lu nod her head while reaching out and taking her belonging in her hand.

"Thank you"

The young woman showed a weak smile, albeit small but still carrying a strength on it as she bowed her head low before walking away not after giving her last words that filled with nothing but gratitude, "No, We Thank you Sir Lu for saving us all."

A bit of solace on Lu heart, this is why it remind her why, she was here in this world with Lucina and Luciano memories, that there are people just so worth fighting for.

Checking the items on her belonging, making sure that everything was all there, her hand couldn't help but touch a cold and smooth surface on her fingers, something flash on her mind as she pulled the item at the same time, showing a white long flute on her hand, a delicate and intricate workmanship design of leaves and stem around the side of the bamboo flute.

A memory flashing by her mind as she stare at it, _"Hey Lu, I got this from across the sea, from the neighbor Kingdom Valm, well, where one of the small country on it. You said that you have always wanted one right? Here you go! I payed a hefty price for that one, so you better let me hear you play it at least once, alright?"_

Before another memory flash by, a memories of her life as Luciano, _"Hey Lu, look at what I got? A flute! A genuine and traditional one that came and made from China! I'm definitely going to try and play all my favorites songs with it! Haha! You got to listen to it alright?"_

And as she glance around at the townsfolks, both crying and weeping with grief and relief, Lu couldn't help but sigh deeply.

As Lucina, she never got the chance to live her life in a relax way, always learning on how to fight, so playing music was something that she aren't skilled with, and while as Luciano, despite the fact that he was capable of unable to forget something he once saw and heard, he never tried to really learn on how to play the instrument himself, and has just became the audience of his friend, during one of his supposed performance.

But as Lu, which wasn't as strict as the Lucina in her memories, she has learned on how to play any instrument that she can get her hand of during the time that she can relax and at peace.

The memories of Luciano only friend has been the one that he treasured the most, so as Lu, she knew how to play the instrument while playing the music and song that Luciano has always love.

And as she sat steadily in the wooden box, half of her body in the shadow while the other front in the light where the fire closest to her was reaching her, closing her eyes as the sound of the fire cackling in the air near to where she was sitting sounded on her ear, it was already night time after all, and the sound of voices of people around her starting to disappear as she slowly raised the flute, placing it near her lip, a small sad smile flash by before it quickly disappear as she started blowing air to the flute while her hand gently and expertly move.

Starting a song from her memories of Luciano, one of the favorites songs along his best friend, Fire Emblem of Fates, Lost in thoughts All Alone, the lyrics playing on her mind, this world might be the Fire Emblem Awakening but ironically, Fire Emblem of Fates was the one she knows the most.

At least, in this world, she will not have to worry about choosing which family she belongs.

And thus, she played the song of another world entirely different but not different at same time as the one she was currently living her life.

.

.

Robin who just finish talking with Chrom about being part of the Shephard and planning on what to do with the aftermath of the fight, something he was still unable to believe but still giving him nothing but warmth at the mere thought of something he might be able to call home again, not after losing his dear mother just a year ago, where all he can do is wander around while trying to hide from the so called father of his from what his mother still failed to let him know even before her death, just telling him that he was a no good man and to stay far away from him.

He doesn't why, his eyes just glance around the place trying to look at the mysterious young man, there is just something that pique his interest at the young man, specially when he was acting all mysterious, well at least it was what he thought, what with the mask Lu was wearing on his face.

Robin could tell that Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse at that, was also trying to recruit the young man who was called Lu, somehow failing to even mention it as something seemed to either catch Chrom attention whenever he tried to talk to the young man before him. He could have helped, but even he could tell that although Lu doesn't seemed to be against being part of the Shephard since its easy to tell that the guy at least doesn't hate or dislike Chrom base from the saving Lu just did, the young man seemed to be undecided, only Chrom seemed to be the one unable to figure it out.

Then Robin found him, golden eyes locking at the sitting figure, like always, there he was in the corner, away from the rest of them something which Lu seemed prefer to be doing.

Far enough from all the people to not notice his existence, not to disturb the people around him and letting the people forget that he was around but close enough that they could find his whereabout if someone was looking for him, and as Robin look at where he was staying, close enough to also able to do anything if something bad happen at the moment.

The young man are just full of mystery, predictable and unpredictable at the same time, causing nothing more than to increase his currently interest about the young man called Lu.

Then Robin saw Lu steady his body as he raise his hand while holding an item, a beautiful and delicate flute as Robin sharp eyes could make out from the shape and form of the item.

A flicker of surprise on his golden eyes, as the young man place the item near his lip, seemingly trying to play the instrument at the moment before golden eyes widened considerably as indescribable music rang in the air, causing something to stir inside him.

It was a music filled with so much emotions, different kind of feelings each time a note was played.

There was sadness, despair and loneliness on it.

In the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but perceive on how the voice of the crying and weeping people in grief couldn't help but lower slowly before all of it just stop, even the groan and whimper of those still injured has stop entirely.

Only the sound of the music being played on a flute currently the only noise in the place along the crackling sound of fire in the night accompanying it, all eyes seemed to gravitate toward the young form of the man as he played a very wonderful music that couldn't so easily describe.

The young man half body was in the darkness while the other half was in the light, just a representing at the feeling that everyone was currently feeling at the moment.

Death and Life.

Grief and Happiness

Sadness and Relief

As he played a music that can touch the very soul itself.

It was astonishing but to silent every single one in the vicinity, the helpless people in despair at that with music alone was nothing but sort of miracle.

Although there was sadness, despair and loneliness on it, the song also carries hope and happiness.

It was a song for the departed souls but at the same time also a song for the currently still living people.

It was a song for farewell for the deaths and healing for the living at the same time.

For someone who give less reaction, that might seemed cold and detach, the young man seemed to carry more emotion than he lets on.

Robin couldn't help but watch the young man enthralled, something even he himself has failed to notice.

In another side, a person carrying a healing staff, tired after finally healing all the people that she could was currently transfixed as large blue eyes open wide as she stares at the young man spellbind as a sad but wonderful music echoed loudly at the currently silent place, her mind just staying blank as she listen silently.

Stun and in awe, Chrom was filled with nothing but admiration at the young man who has called himself as Lu, because here it was, a person that can heal the grieving people, his people, just like what his elder sister has done in the past and was still doing in the present.

Chrom could see a glimpse of the shadow of Em on the young man form, as all the people started kneeling down, amazingly toward the direction of where the young man was at, as they close their eyes, hand clasp in a prayer silently as they listen to the music being played before them.

But before they close their eyes, Chrom has caught a glimpse of hope slowly forming in their eyes and as Chrom saw the figure of his loyal friend and comrade standing in the corner of his eyes, with the way he was acting Chrom knew that Frederick could tell and figure it out also.

Disbelief, nothing but disbelief at the scene he found himself seeing at the current moment as the people, the townsfolks, men, women, child and the elderly, anyone, was kneeling in the ground, hand clasp in their chest as they give their prayer to the departed, to the past, present and for the future.

And it was all cause by one person along with his simple yet soul touching music.

It was nothing but miracle, a repetition of a scene he once saw in the past, where he finally got the belief and determination to always protect the Royal family even at the cost of his life, where he made his vow.

Where the current Exalt finally got the people to believe on her after all the hardship and pain that the people of Ylisse suffered from the wage of war of the Late Exalt has done.

What Frederick saw in the young man was, a kind disposition of great leadership, who can sympathizes with the people around him and while being soft, he can also fight with conviction to protect the people when the time is needed.

The figure of the entire living Ylisse Royal family seemed to overlap the young man at the moment.

The young man is charismatic, although he felt conflicted knowing that his Lord wanted to recruit the young man to the Shephard, as to Frederick, it might give some conflict to Chrom leadership because the way the young man seemed to have also the talent to make people just follow him around.

A kind of talent regarding a leadership, a charismatic man despite how cold or indifferent he portray himself to be.

If the people before Frederick very eyes wasn't an evidence enough on what kind of person he is and can be.

Even Frederick could tell, that its better to have that kind person as an ally, specially a comrade than letting him go out there. It was better to keep the person close by, specially when the young man has that incredible talent which is scary to have as enemy.

The young man is a mercenary, a person that able to meet different people in life, its better to have his loyalty toward the Ylisse than letting him go, just for the other neighbor country to acquire, and for God sake specially the Plegia.

People might feel disgusted with how he is thinking, but as long as this can protect and get more talented ally to the member of the Royal of Ylisse, then he would carry this responsibility and sin his entire life, as long as the people he serve live on well, because although Frederick vow to serve them with his loyalty because of their blood heritage, he also see them as his comrades and friends.

So he continue to listen as the song soothes his own soul at the responsibilities that he carry at the same time.

.

As the last note was played, Lu open her eyes underneath the mask, deep emotion lurking within it as memories of Luciano resound deep within her.

Luciano might not be a musician of sort, but he loves all kind of music and songs aside from what his heritage has been.

And Lu combine the importance he has toward his only friend in life and the long historic and traditional that his family uphold as the sole surviving and last living being of the family.

Lu uses the memories of songs of his friend while at the same time, using the music to soothes and give hope to the death and living.

You see, Luciano family have a long tradition regarding in a spiritual way, and as time past by, technology develop in faster rate, as the long traditional disappear and being forgotten slowly.

At the moment, dark blue eyes was seeing the blurred image of lights flickering and disappearing around them, which she was the only person that can see, at least Lu has given those poor soul some type of relief.

Luciano was able to see some sort of explainable thing in his life, and as Lu, she sometimes could see those spirit or soul, something that lingers in the world, specially after a recent death around.

Maybe it was an emotion that the departed has left behind, or a part of their soul or their spirits, but Lu really doesn't have anyone to get the answer into.

At least, she could tell that it was not their soul, or well, not entirely their soul as she could and has only seen light flickering around, she has never saw a figure of a human shape for as long as she has been living in this realm.

Then her dark blue eyes began to focus, the lights disappearing in her vision, which Lu couldn't help but inwardly sigh in relief, just thankful to the fact that she could only get a glimpse of it sometimes and not a permanent one.

Suddenly, as she got her focused back at the moment, the scene before her finally appeared in her vision causing her entire body to tense hard.

There before her, the people's was on their knees, hand clasp over their chest as they prayed on whoever it was, mostly Naga's and as they open their eyes at the same time a few seconds when the music has finish playing Lu couldn't help but freeze upon it.

Why are they kneeling before her? Why does it look like that they are worshiping her like some god that can give the answer on whatever they are asking for?

Vision of the people looking at her with eyes filled with hope, eyes that look for guidance and at the same time a painful worshiping eyes lay on her form, like she was not a mere human but a God.

_People I failed to protect, failed to save… failed…..!  
_

Shutting her eyes tightly as the grip on the flute tighten, before breathing deeply, as Lucina memories echoed on her mind.

Sometimes, its hard carrying this memories inside her, while she was thankful for having it and will never wish for it to disappear, she couldn't help but think about what kind of person she would have turn out without it.

It was just too heavy to carry after all.

Feeling the lonely emotion swelling inside her, she couldn't help but take a hold of her bag as she stood up from the wooden box that she was sitting on and no matter how much she was uncomfortable with their action, like always, she was unable to ignored them from whatever it was they are looking for.

Even if she was not an Exalt this time around, not a person in the Royalty as her eyes flicker to the figure of Chrom, her once upon father and Lissa, her once upon an Aunt and as her eyes flicker one last time for a bit longer to the man in white hair and golden eyes, a different gender in this life and will never be her mother once upon a time.

So as she nod her head with a form of acknowledgement, ignoring how their eyes seem to light up, she turn her back and left the place with some kind of excuse, disappearing entirely in their vision.

Lu was happy to be able to meet them again, but it was also of a painful reminder of what she has been once upon a time.

Lucina, who carries the blood of Naga and the last Exalt of the Kingdom of Ylisse, the daughter of Chrom and Robin will never be born and will ceased to exist in this realm.

So, can someone fault her of denying to even caught a glimpse of the left side of her face, specially her left eyes in her entire life living as Lu?

In which she has mostly covered it up when growing up as it was a painful reminder of who she once been?

Even if the reason she has another mask covering her left face was not something she has decided in the first place as her father in this world was the one who has asked her to never remove it from, never showing it to other people even to someone she trust, never really questioning it, as the earlier memories of her childhood flash in her mind.

"_Don't ever take this out alright? Its for your own sake, I'm sorry but it will help you cover the scar at least." The sound of pained voice of a worried man echoed in her mind as the young child trace the scarred face of her left face, from a fire from what he told her, though it was mostly healed with the best of the man capabilities, but the pink color sign of a telltale sign of a burn still remain, it might not be ugly looking and the skin was smooth as a normal skin should have been and only the color of the skin was different but it was still a scar after all._

It was not a good thing to have, specially when she was a girl that will grow up as a woman in the future.

And as her hand reach her left face, tracing the surely pink looking skin that remained on her left face, Lu couldn't help but smile wryly, it was never the scar in the first place about why she has never really remove and look on her mask covered face.

It was the reminder of who she once been that will never come back, it was the part of Lucina that she carries.

.

.

The civilian began to move around, doing whatever they can to make everything easier and back to the way it was as they can, with new found hope in their eyes.

Robin couldn't help but frown a bit with a worried golden eyes at the retreating figure of the young man, he could basically see the uncomfortable feeling that the young man seemed to be reacting from the civilian reaction toward him, perhaps a certain memory of the past.

But what worried Robin the most was the man forlorn figure, quite similar when he was looking at the mirror sometimes.

It was that loneliness that seemed to covered his entire figure.

He couldn't help but wonder what happen to the young man life, someone who was much younger than him.

Sighing deeply, as he shake those thoughts out, as he return to the still daze Captain of his to finish everything off, though it bothered him the entire time.

In the corner of his eyes, Robin could see Frederick seemed to be in deep thought standing in the distance with a complicated expression on his face.

Sighing once more time, he wanted to relax after the fighting.

.

.

.

"What? What do you mean, he's gone?" a shock and disbelief Chrom voice out at the news that he just received from his friend.

"How can he just leave like that? Not even a goodbye? Its even nighttime right now! Its not safe to be travelling around!" Lissa voice out irritably but her voice couldn't hide the worries on it.

"Milord, from what I asked around, one of children seemed to has caught him when he was leaving, the kid apparently been asked not to tell about it, and being the child savior, he deemed that it was good enough reason to not tell anyone."

Robin couldn't help but sign inwardly again, he has seemed to be doing that lately.

_Huh... so he left? Decided not to join in the end… _he knew that it was a possible but the disappointment he felt was still true, as he thought of the now gone young man.

Apparently, Lu left during the time when they were busy as the golden haired boy, who Lu has saved before, left quietly after a few minutes when he was done playing with his intrument.

Taking one of the horses, as he left, no one knows which way he was going next.

_I hope to see him again. _Robin wonder in his mind with some kind of anticipation as he walk toward his room to rest after leaving a disappointed Chrom, Lissa and even Frederick before they left early the morning.

As his head touch the pillow and golden eyes slowly closing by, the image of the young man, half the body in the dark and in the light, playing the flute in the night linger on his mind.

.

.

Hyah Hyah

The sound of hooves running echoed out as a figure wearing a coat was currently riding a horse passing trees as she goes by, wind brushing her short black hair, Lu couldn't help but stop her horse after reaching a certain distance far away from the Southtown.

"I can't believe I just did that." She mumbled as she raised her head up, dark blue eyes staring darkly at the night sky filled with star.

Sighing, Lu couldn't believed that she just left just like that, here she was hoping to maybe travel together with Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Robin, while trying to decide if she should join or not the Shephard since she was on her way to Ylisse anyway, but here she was, seemingly has run away from the overwhelming reaction toward the townsfolks similar worshipping reaction toward her after performing the flute.

Lu couldn't and shouldn't have let her memories and emotion control her actions specially when Lucina's memories are far more stronger than Luciano memories since she was in a similar realm and living a life that similar to what Lucina's life has been.

Staring at the direction of the Southtown one more time, emotion swirling in her eyes for a few seconds before she turned her head around as she let the horse run again.

"I'll see you guys in Ylisse!"

.

.

A few days later, as she raised her head up in the night sky, dark blue eyes widening underneath the mask, her entire body shaking as emotion of familiar despair overwhelm her entire body.

As magic hum in the air, building up and up until a huge magical portal suddenly appeared in the sky.

It was not one but lots of portal appearing on the sky, in the corner of her eyes she can see it scatter in the distance, close and far, and as far as she could tell, it probably appeared in different places that her eyes are unable to see.

A familiar but unfamiliar scene flashing by as memories of a certain realm event unconsciously play on her mind.

Once upon a time, it was a portal that the future Lucina has use to come in the past, along with her future comrades, but somehow this time it was entirely different.

There was no Lucina coming back but a group of the dreaded existence appearing once more before her very eyes.

There might not be a Future Fell Dragon, Grima in this realm but its sure has its minions.

"… Zombies…Damn Naga's and Grima." was something she could only mumble desperately at the scene happening before her.

And like always, Lu doesn't know what to do with this familiar and unfamiliar realm where everything is the same and at the same time different.

.

.

Kind of dramatic? I am just writing base on what was currently in my mind and imagination at the moment, I'll tell you guys now that I don't have any outline and settings about what event will happen in the story.

I just write what I think hahahah, not good right? But oh well, I will just goes along with it! XD


End file.
